


Keeping Secrets

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nik is the best boyfriend, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, getting caught, like literally - Freeform, not having sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Nik and (Y/N) are surprisingly good at keeping their relationship a secret but Hanna is suspicious and determined to find out what's going on between them.





	Keeping Secrets

They were good, she’d give them that. It’d been months and yet she’d been unable to find any solid proof. Every time she thought she’d caught the pair they’d been able to innocently explain it away. It was infuriating. The first sign something was up came after they escaped the Heimdall. When the ship carrying her and the Malikovs had docked with the Mao, not a second had passed between the doors opening and (Y/N) throwing herself into Nik’s waiting arms and sobbing into his shirt. (Y/N) had been through hell in the past but not once had anyone seen her cry, no one had ever seen Nik as soft and tender as he was in that moment either. It was surprising but understandable given the situation so at the time she’d dismissed it as emotions running high. That was until she’d spotted them hugging outside one of the shuttle bay airlocks and damn her right to hell and back if that hug was anything but a lovers embrace. They explained it away of course and nearly convinced her there was nothing there but she wasn’t buying it, not completely. Maybe they were both idiots and didn’t even realise they had feelings for each other, or maybe they were dating in secret. She wasn’t sure but she was definitely going to figure it out.

Over the next few months there were more and more signs that something was up but Hanna could never get concrete proof on anything. Sure she’d often see them sneaking in or out of each other’s rooms in the middle of the night, napping quietly somewhere secluded, or engaging in hugs that lasted a bit too long to just be friendly, but none of that HAD to be romantic even if she was sure it was. There was no way she could say anything with such flimsy evidence though. No, she’d just have to wait a little longer, they’d slip up eventually. She knew them well enough to know they couldn’t keep this a secret for long, well, if there was a secret.

* * *

“Hanna is getting suspicious.” My voice was muffled against Nik’s chest but I knew he heard me anyway. “Do you think we should just tell everyone we’re dating and get it over with?”

“We can if you want but I like having this just between us.” he leaned down to kiss me and my reply was captured by his lips.

“Mmm, I like having you to myself too. And I have to admit, trying not to get caught by the others is pretty fun.”

“So we won’t say anything for now?”

“Yeah.” I sighed and cuddled further into Nik’s side, slowly drifting to sleep to the feeling of his hand stroking gently through my hair.

A body shifting beside me woke me from my blissful rest and I groaned out my annoyance, subconsciously reaching out to drag it’s rapidly retreating warmth back to me.

“(Y/N), I’ve gotta go back to my room or we’ll get caught.”

“I don’t care,” I grumbled sleepily against his side, “stay.” He sighed at my stubbornness but caved to my wishes anyway.

“Okay, but don’t blame me if someone catches us.”

“They…won’t,” I said around a yawn, “Just go back to sleep.” With a quick, soft kiss to my forehead, he did just that.

Only a few hours later Nik woke me again. This time deliberately, his lips brushing against my skin repeatedly. It was by far the most pleasant way I’d been awoken in months. An involuntary pleased noise escaped me as Nik started trailing kisses down my neck and I could feel him smile against me as he worked his way back up towards my lips.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” he whispered, before finally pressing his lips to mine. Heat rose to my cheeks at the pet name and I felt the corners of my mouth pull up into a smile as I sleepily kissed him back. The kiss ended quicker than I would have liked as Nik pulled away and moved to get up.

“Ugh, can’t we just stay in bed? …Please? …I’m tired.” I pouted up at him before rolling over and burying my face in my pillow.

“Y'know there’s nothing I’d love more but we do have work to do,  _aaaaand_  my sleepy little gremlin, you said yourself Hanna’s already suspicious, if we stay here she’s gonna know something’s up.”

I turned my face to the side and glared at him in mock betrayal. “First off, fuck work, it can wait a day, second; i may be gremlin-like but you don’t have to call me out like that, and third, get your ass back in this bed or I’ll kick it into next week.”

Nik cocked an eyebrow in amusement but, to my delight, settled back down beside me, a smirk settling on his face.

“Well, since you’re threatening my ass, it looks like you leave me no choice. It’s too beautiful and you love it too much to risk it getting damaged.”

“Oh my  _God_  please shut up.” I groaned out, unable to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him.

“If you want me to be quiet, you’re gonna have to make me.”

“You’re insufferable.” I tried for exasperation but fell short as I brought our faces closer together.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Nik whispered before closing the remaining distance and connecting our lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

Hanna was wandering slowly back to her room after breakfast when she heard the hushed voices coming from (Y/N)’s room. She hurried over to the door and quietly pushed it open, just enough to peak inside. She forced down a shout of triumph as she took in the scene before her. (Y/N) and Nik were laying, bodies entwined, on the bed, very obviously making out. She was right! They were dating and now she had proof!

As fast as she could, Hanna raced back to the kitchen where Kady, Ezra, and Ella were just finishing their breakfast and dragged them from the room, a gleeful smile on her face.

Finally reaching (Y/N)’s room again, she pushed open the door and stepped aside to let the other teens see inside.

“Alright, pay up guys, I told you they were together.” She turned towards (Y/N) and Nik who had frozen in place, Nik hovering above the girl who was staring wide eyed at her friends in the doorway, clearly trying to formulate some excuse for the pair’s somewhat compromising position.

“Save it (Y/N), you can’t explain your way out of this one.”

A look of resignation fell upon the girl’s features and she lightly shoved Nik off her and sat up.

“Erm, so yeah, I guess you caught us, Nik and I are dating.” She said sheepishly, looking at everyone in turn, trying to gauge their reactions.

Kady’s face split into a huge grin and she threw herself at (Y/N), hugging her tightly. Ella smirked knowingly at her cousin and threatened violence if she ever had to see the couple making out again. Ezra clapped Nik on the shoulder and told him it was ‘ _about damn time_ ’, while Hanna just smiled softly as she leaned against the door frame, thrilled that two of her closest friends had found happiness together and relieved that she finally knew for sure what was going on.

“Wait, so how long has this been going on?” Kady suddenly asked, pulling away from (Y/N).

“Well…officially…like a week after the whole Heimdall ordeal, so like…4 months? But we kinda had a bit of a thing for a few weeks before that…” (Y/N) trailed off as she glanced between the shocked faces of all her friends.

“Seriously!  _You two_ , managed to keep this a secret for  _months_!?  _You_ …,Miss ‘I can’t keep secrets’ and Mr ‘doesn’t know when to stop talking’, kept something secret for  _4 months_!” Hanna spoke for them all.

“Um…Yeah?”

“You have so little faith in us, I’m wounded.” Nik clutched his chest, feigning hurt and attempting to snap his friends out of their shocked paralysis with little success. He sighed. “Okay if we’re done here, (Y/N) and I were in the middle of something I wanna continue so if you could all leave now, I’m gonna go back to kissing my girlfriend now.”

He didn’t bother to wait and brought (Y/N)’s face back to his own as soon as he finished speaking. That finally snapped everyone out of it and they all made a quick exit, a mix of goodbyes and disgusted noises going with them.

* * *

“Well that went pretty well,” I mumbled against Nik’s lips, smiling as he just kissed me harder, hands snaking under my t-shirt and settling on my waist.

“Yep, now be quiet and let me kiss you.”

I hummed my agreement and let myself get lost in kiss after kiss, my thoughts jumbled and filled with nothing but  _Nik, Nik, Nik_ … Needless to say, neither of us left that bed for a long while that day.


End file.
